


Hold Me Close

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild feelings, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Mitch just wants to be good.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5205710#cmt5205710) prompt at the Sin Bin.  
> Thanks to eyeslikeonyx for the beta!

Mitch can feel the stretch in his thighs, pressed flat against the bed but apart, so Patty can fit between them. There’s a hand planted on his back, holding him right where Patty wants him as he works Mitch open on his fingers. It’s hard not to fidget or rock backward onto Patty’s fingers, but every time Mitch starts to shift, Patty rubs his back and murmurs, “Doing so good, Mitchy, just a little more. Just be patient.” 

 

And Mitch wants to be good, wants this more than anything, right now, so he takes a breath and stills himself. Patty adds a dab more lube, pressing it in with his fingers. He curls them just right to make Mitch whine. It’s a relief when Patty finally deems him ready, sliding his fingers out and leaving Mitch empty, wet and open. He tries to roll over, but Patty just pins him again, patting his flank. 

 

“Stay right there, Mitch, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” He says it quietly, but Patty must hear him. There’s the crinkle of a condom wrapper that Mitch desperately wants to protest, but doesn’t; he hears the pop of the lube cap and then Patty’s cock is pressing between his cheeks, wet and hard and spreading Mitch open again. He tries to angle his hips up, but Patty just pins him again, a firm but quiet  _ stay still _ . Like this, pressed flat and Patty fucking down into him, Mitch can feel every bit of his cock, hole tight around it, body clenching but there’s nowhere to go. 

 

When Patty’s all the way in, he leans down so he’s pressed along the length of Mitch’s back. Mitch feels pinned,  _ impaled _ , held down by Patty’s weight, held in place by his cock. He whines despite himself and presses his face into the blankets to try and muffle the noise. Patty kisses his shoulder, getting his arm under Mitch so he can pull him up against his chest and the movement grinds his dick inside. 

 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Mitch whimpers, and any hope he might have had that the word would be muffled by the bedding is lost when Patty stills. 

 

“Mitch?” he murmurs, and Mitch wants to hide, to get away, but he can’t. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Patty kisses his shoulder again, a long line of little kisses until he’s nuzzling behind Mitch’s ear. “You can say it. It’s okay.” 

 

Mitch’s resolve not to lasts as long as it takes for Patty to find a rhythm, his thighs on the outside of Mitch’s flexing as he fucks down and in. The drag is so intense, so deep, Mitch can’t help himself. “D-daddy.” 

 

“Yeah, baby. I know, it’s okay.” Mitch isn’t sure Patty  _ really _ knows, but it’s nice to hear, anyway. 

 

Mitch whines as Patty fucks him. It’s so much stimulation it almost hurts, but Patty slows his movements when Mitch lets out a hurt sound. He keeps peppering Mitch with little kisses, murmuring that he’s doing so well, being such a good boy. Mitch chokes on a sound when Patty hits him particularly deep, and then he’s sobbing softly. 

 

“Baby. Are you okay?” 

 

“T-too much.” 

 

He makes a panicked noise when Patty moves to pull out, reaching back to try to hold him in. “No, don’t - please, I can take it-” 

 

“Shh Mitchy,” Patty soothes as he turns Mitch over. He runs his hands up Mitch’s thighs and belly, stroking his sides before dropping down to kiss him. “You’re so good, just gonna switch it up a little.” 

 

Patty coaxes Mitch’s legs up around his waist, one big hand cradling his lower back as he pushes back in. It’s still deep, but this is easier to take. Mitch wraps his arms around Patty’s neck and tucks his face into his shoulder. 

 

“That better?” 

 

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Mitch breathes. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Mitch wants to thank him, but he can’t get the words out. Instead, he clings and lets the steady motion of Patty’s hips rock him. Like this, the pleasure builds like a slow heat instead of sharp sparks. Little moans build in Mitch’s throat until he can’t hold them in any longer, and then they get muffled against Patty’s shoulder. 

 

“You feel so good, Mitch. You’re so good.” Patty kisses his cheek, seeking out Mitch’s mouth to kiss him brief and sweet between thrusts. 

 

“Daddy, please?” Mitch has gotten as far as he can from just being fucked; he needs more and he’s hoping Patty will give it to him. He begs with his body, clinging tighter to Patty; he begs with his mouth, pressing desperate little kisses against his mouth.

 

Patty slides his hand between them, fisting Mitch’s cock, stroke not much faster than the steady motion of his hips, but it’s enough. Mitch trembles, muffling one last breathless, “ _ Daddy, _ ” against Patty’s neck. He feels rung out now, just riding it out as Patty keeps fucking him in those same, even strokes. Mitch is sniffling a little by the time Patty finally finishes inside him, overstimulated and overwhelmed by the whole experience. Patty eases him down with gentle touches, kissing Mitch’s face with soft brushes of his lips until Mitch is relaxed, opening his eyes to look up at the man above him. 

 

“There you are, sweetheart. You’re alright, huh?” Patty murmurs, kissing Mitch again when he nods. They stay that way for a while, trading messy kisses until Patty starts to go soft. Mitch protests weakly when he pulls out and goes to get up. “Hush, baby. I’m gonna clean us up. I’ll be right back.” 

 

The bed feels terribly empty for the minute or so Patty is in the bathroom, and Mitch reaches for him as soon as he’s back within sight. He’s got a warm cloth, cleaning up Mitch’s belly and between his legs with careful strokes before letting himself be pulled back down to the mattress. 

 

“I got you, Mitch. It’s okay.” 

 

Mitch curls into his arms, sighing at Patty’s warmth. He’s a little sore and so sleepy he almost misses it when Patty tugs the covers over them and kisses his forehead. 


End file.
